


Open Wide

by Cemas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marco the dentist, jean is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates going to the dentist, but more than that he hates being unable to eat sweets.<br/>He changes his mind quickly about the dentists as he meets Marco.</p><p>(On hiatus!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ouch. Fucking ouch. It hurts like hell.

I'm sitting at my favorite cafe, eating a white chocolate cake and I shouldn't be doing that, but damn, this is so good. My tooth hurts and I can't stop eating this delicious cake. My face flinches as I take another bite, why does it hurt? I brush my teeth every morning and evening like a good boy, making sure that I wouldn't have to go to the dentist. Ever. My last pleasure, my lust for sweets is being taken from me by this fucking throbbing pain in my tooth. I placed my hand on my cheek and sighed. I won't go to the dentist, not willingly. As I leaned on my elbow and glanced around the cafe I noticed a familiar looking persons at the counter.

The beauty and her beast. The blonde noticed me and started walking closer to me.

"Hi, Jean. How are you?"

Christa sat across me smiling like an angel.

"Hi, I could be better and you? Still with Ymir?"

I flinched again, even talking started to hurt. Christa blushed a little and soon Ymir was next to her, carrying their hot drinks.

"Still a single lady, Jean?"

She gave Christa her drink and sat down next to her. Christa prevented our fight soon.

"So what is wrong, Jean? You don't look so good".

I looked at my half eaten cake and frowned, I wan't to eat it, but I can't. Now I know what healthy life feels like.

"I can't eat".

Both of them looked confused, but Christa knew I have a sweet tooth (in a movie marathon with our mutual friends I almost ate all the candies) so it didn't take long for her to figure out.

"You should go and see a dentist. If you don't it will just hurt even more".

Ymir bursted out laughing.

"So the horse ate too much sugar cubes".

I gave her a death glare.

"Shut the fuck up, the horse jokes are old".

Ouch, my tooth likes to remind me every fucking minute.

"Seriously, Jean, go to a dentist. It looks really painful".

Christa looked worried, she is such an angel. I just turned my head away and pouted. I ain't going and that's it. Christa sighed and tugged Ymir to give a hint. Ymir grinned to me evily.

"Either the dentist or me".

My face went pale, either Ymir beats the tooth out of me or the dentist with their equipment. I guess I don't have a choice if I don't want my face to be all bruised. I felt sick so I pushed my plate to Ymir.

"I can book you an appoitment, the dentist where I go is really nice".

Christa gave me a symphathetic smile as I stood up. Ymir was devouring my cake, saying that she could eat dozens of these. She was doing that on purpose.

"Okay, thanks. See ya".

I walked to the door and tugged my scarf tighter on my neck. The cold air hit my face as I stepped outside from the cafe. My tooth throbbed in my mouth and it made me curse under my breath. Even thinking about the dentist makes me shiver, I bet they're secretly serial killers with their spooky equipment. I'm going to die.

 

~

 

So, this how my life ends. Sitting in a room with white and mint colored walls and floor. Why does the waiting room look and smell like toothpaste? I want to go home, but my tooth is killing me slowly and Ymir... I shivered at the thought of Ymir the dentist. I buried my head into my hands and sighed. The door opened and I snapped my head up. Oh my god, not yet. I'm still mentally preparing myself. A boy walked out, smiling widely at the toy which he probably got from the dentist. After him appeared a man smiling as well "Remember, brush your teeth every morning and evening, Thomas. Don't forget to floss". The boy, Thomas, hugged the dentist and thanked him before he ran to his mother. I straightned my back, if a little boy can do it, so can I.

"Kirschstein? Is Jean here?"

The same dentist was now calling my name and I swallowed loudly. I felt my heartbeat getting faster as I stood up and walked up to the white room with the dentist. He offered me his hand.

"I'm Marco Bodt".

"Jean Kirschstein".

Marco, the dentist smiled at me and suggested that I sit on the chair while he searched my records from my previous dentist visits. I did as he told me and I crossed my hands. My tooth gave me a sharp pain every fucking minute which made my already angry looking face even more angrier.

"Okay, Jean. How can I help you? Do your teeth hurt?"

Marco didn't have to guess, I just nodded to him. He rolled closer to me with his chair.

"Okay, lean back and just relax".

My breath was starting to get shaky, I need to relax, this'll be over soon.

He got his equipments out and I startled a little. My ridicilous theory isn't looking so ridicilous anymore. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pain is just momentary.

"Now open your mouth really wide".

I did as I was told and the cold metal made me jump a little, but I'm a man and I can do this.

"I see the problem here and I think the problem was caused by eating too much candy".

I was a little embarrassed, but I can't resist the best taste on top of my tongue. Marco withdrew his metal object from my mouth.

"I have to numb, so it won't hurt".

My heart dropped at that point. I kept my eyes tightly shut, face your fears is such bullshit. It was getting harder to swallow and think anything else than the pain I'd feel. I felt warmth in my hand and that made me open my eyes to see what it was.

The dentist was holding my hand and he had lowered his doctor's mask and was smiling at me.

"Jean, I know you're nervous. You aren't the only one who is a afraid going to the dentist".

He was massaging my hand, trying to calm me down and it worked.

"I promise you, I'm not goint to hurt you. I don't want to see you in pain. Can you trust me?"

He was still smiling at me, making his freckles stand out more and how could I not trust him now. It felt a little awkward to hear an adult speak to me like that but it somehow reassured me. Feeling a little shy I again just nodded and that made his smile grow wider.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. I opened my mouth again, letting the freckled man do his job. I just want the pain go away. When this is over I'm going to celebrate, maybe by inviting Connie and go out for a few drinks. The other option was to go play video games with Eren, but it would end him or me losing a tooth. After this I'm pretty sure that I can't eat anything sweet for a while and that's going to be really hard. Right now I have really bad cravings for a smoothie, mint and chocolate smoothie.

"And all done".

The dentist rolled back with his chair and took his gloves off. Wait, what? It's over already? It didn't even... hurt.

"You have to come here for check ups every second week. You have to make sure you don't eat too many sweets".

Marco laughed and took his mask off. I lifted myself up and was really stunned. It didn't hurt at all. What have I been afraid off? The dentist who held my hand and calmed me down and who promised not to hurt me. The dentist who kept his promise. I'm such an idiot.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and I shook my head a little.

"Would it be okay if you'd come again 23rd of this month?"

The man was looking at his computer monitor and I glanced at him. He was actually quite handsome, his cheeks had freckles, his eyes and hair were warm chocolate brown. Marco turned to me and shit, I haven't answered his question.

"Umm, I think I'm free then...".

The man just smiled and got up, moving to one of his drawers. He searched something from the top drawer, humming to himself. I stood up, ready to leave, but Marco stopped me.

"Wait a minute. I would like to give you this".

He handed me a toy car. I looked at him puzzled.

"I'm not a kid, y'know".

He laughed at that.

"I know, but it feels like if I wouldn't give this, you wouldn't come back".

I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"As I said, I'm not a kid".

I liked the way he laughed, his dimples showing as well as his teeth which were super white as expected. With a sigh I took the toy, our fingers brushing slightly against each other. I quickly pulled away.

"See you then at the 23rd?".

He nodded and guided me out of the room.

"See you then".

I walked to get my coat and left. The wind was cold as ever, but gladly it wasn't raining. I started to miss the dentist's warm smile and his gentle eyes. I have to wait two weeks before I can see that perfect smile again and those cute feckles he has. I squeezed the toy car inside my pocket.

What kind of a toy I'm going to get next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me and you can also give comments about the story ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read it, I really hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a hard time asking Marco out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels like it has been rushed, it wasn't my intention.  
> Also sorry it took me so long to update! I feel so bad ╥﹏╥  
> For now on I'm going to try and update faster!

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

(Fall Out Boys - Centuries)

I stopped singing when I had reached my destination. I took my headphones off and shoved them in my bag. I'm having a pretty good day, I passed my math test with great points, because I'm a genius and even impressed my art teacher, but the highlight of this day is my dentist. Marco has been giving me all kinds of toys after every checkup, I have a Stormtrooper key chain, lots of gum and a new toothbrush which is pink, very manly. He told me it's a habit of his to give these and I think he has an adorable habit.

This is my fourth checkup and things have been going great, except I'm in trouble. I've developed a huge fucking crush for Marco. Sometimes I space out a lot while thinking about him and my heart starts beating so fast like it's gonna burst. First I thought he's really a cool guy, I want to be friends with him. Like who wouldn't like Marco? C'mon, the guy is like an angel sent from the heaven to heal people's teeth.

My platonic like soon vanished to thin air when my daydreams got out of hand. I started thinking how soft his hair would be, does he have more freckles on his body (Marco has freckles, lots of freckles and is it possible to have a thing for freckles?) and then his lips, how they would feel against mine...

"Are you going inside?"

Old lady knocked me out from my daydreams and I just nodded opening the door for her.

"It's normal to be scared, but don't worry, the dentists in here are very good. You're in good hands".

The woman smiled at me and I smiled back. Very good indeed.

I searched for an empty seat and sat down on the nearest seat available and waited for my turn. I'm a little too early, but whatever. When I realised my huge crush on him I was determined to ask him out, but panicked every single time when I had the chance. I still haven't asked him out, I'm actually more scared of that than having his freaky equipment inside my mouth. Yep, still don't like them. I think the reason for my panicking every time when I'm going to ask him out is because he's kinda out of my league, like he's really handsome. Chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, tall, edible...

I felt my cheeks blush and shook my head, like that'd take my thoughts away. Marco's just perfect and I'm... me. Still studying to become a goldsmith, who lives with his friend in a way too small apartment and who has a bunny named Choco. But I'm still going to ask him out, I wont back off without fighting!

I glanced at the clock, three minutes still l left. I played with my lip piercing while thinking what's be the best opportunity to ask him out which wouldn't end up being awkward in the end. All the scenarios that played in my head ended up being extremely awkward. Why does having a crush on someone have to be so fucking difficult?

"Jean Kirschstein?"

I startled and jumped straight up from my seat.

"Yes?"

Glancing to my right there was the guy who had been troubling me for weeks. He looked perfect like always and was amused by my reaction.

"It's time for your appointment".

I grabbed my things and hurriedly followed him. When I got inside the room I hanged my coat and unwillingly sat on the devil's chair. Marco sat on his next to me still smiling like an angel.

"How have you been?"

"Well, the usual I guess. You?"

He gave me this half smile while he rubbed his nose with his index finger. Stop or I'm gonna kiss you.

"Fine, busy as usual, especially because of Halloween. I hope you didn't eat too much candy".

Ahh yes, Halloween. Where you can go door to door and ask for candy or you prank them so good that they will remember it after years and years. My favorite day, well it was. What is Halloween without candy? Absofuckinglutely nothing. So when others got to eat candy I ate carrots. Thanks a lot, Marco.

"Nope, didn't eat any".

Marco looked really surprised and I felt really proud of myself. I held myself back even though it hurt more than a tooth ache. "Well that's good. How about we get started?"

Sighing I leaned back. Marco laughed and adjusted the chair so he could begin his nasty work. I once asked him why he chose this job and because he's a saint he said he wanted to help other people. Also being a dentist isn't everybody's dream job so he thought he was needed. This is going to be such a clichee but when he said that I think I fell for him even more. Anyway, I think Marco's perfect in his job, he's nice and can actually do his job and the bonus is you don't even notice when he's done.

"Okay, that's about it. You didn't lie when you said you didn't have any candy".

What did I tell ya?

Marco adjusted the chair again for me and excused himself for a moment when he scrolled to his computer to type. I watched as his long fingers typed wishing that he would caress my hair with them and how good it'd feel.

"Jean?"

Marco had scrolled next to me with his chair looking worried.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, what did you want to talk about?"

I almost punched myself in the face. Get a grip.

"So, do you want to hear the good news?"

You said yes when I asked you out. Wait, I haven't even asked yet.

"This was your last check up!"

Marco was all big smiles when I looked probably as pale as a ghost. Oh shit oh shit ohshitohshit. I started panicking, what am I going to do now? Marco's eyes looked worried again and before he could said anything I tried to smile as best as I could.

"That's great. Like really great, wow...."

Well that sounded believable.

I couldn't look at Marco so I just glared at the floor. Do I ask him out now? Does he already have someone? Do I stand a chance? I was having a slight panic attack when a necklace came into my view. Wait what?

I looked slightly upward to a standing Marco. He was smiling and gestured me to take it. Taking it from his hands I studied it. It was pretty, it had a big green ellipse shaped stone in the middle. Lifting my head up again I looked at Marco, puzzled by the piece of jewelry.

"Oh, umm, it's for you. It's a mood stone, it chances colour in different temperatures. I bought it when you told me you're going to be a goldsmith and I kinda waited for this moment to give it to you".

I stared him in awe. He went to buy this for me? Waited for this moment? Switching my gaze to the piece of jewelry I tried to hide how red my face was.

"...Thank you".

"I'm glad you like it".

He said with sweetest voice ever. My heart was pumping so fast and way too loud, I was afraid that Marco could hear it so I panicked again. I rushed to stand up, went to grab my jacket and grabbed the door handle.

"Thank you very much and see you around".

Then I slammed the door shut.

I fuckin' fucked up. No wait, this was Marco's fault. He's the one who bought this stupid necklace and gave it to me. He's the one who fucked up or fucked me up. I pressed my back against the door, the necklace in my fist and my fist near my heart which was pumping like crazy. I know that Marco isn't the one who I should blame. Why would I blame him anyway, he didn't do anything wrong, I did. What I did wrong was to leave like that and never got to ask him out.

I sighed loudly, frowning deeper than usual. I'm such a coward. I thought of my friends, what would they do in a situtation like this. Would they leave it like this? Fucking Jäger wouldn't and that pissed me off. He was good at that and I hated to lose to him. So I took a deep breath, preparing myself. I'm going to do this, I'm not going to lose. When I said I'm not going to leave without a fight, I didn't lie. Even though it first seemed like that.

Turning around taking a final quick breath I yanked the door open.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Dead silence. Marco stared at me with wide eyes, even his mouth was little open and I breathed like I had run a fucking marathon. When he said nothing I felt embarrassed with the whole situation and how I blurted it out. So I did the most wisest thing that popped in my head and slammed the door shut again.

My life is over, literally over. I was frozen and just stared at the door. What was I thinking? This was a bad idea from the start. Oh fuck it, I didn't even have an idea, I just did that on impulse. I wanted to bang my head against the door, but then I heard voices behind that door. Oh hell no, I'm not going to stay here and look at Marco in the eyes after that.

I tried to speed walk my way out of there, but I was too slow.

"Jean!"

Shitshitshitshitshit. I stopped but didn't turn around. My heart was beating so fast again, how I haven't had a heart attack surprises me. I swallowed hard, waiting for what he was going to do. Probably just going to apologize and feel sorry for me, because that's Marco. I tensed up when I heard him walk closer. He stopped when there was at least a two-meter gap between us.

"Umm, I..."

Oh my god, here it goes. I want to get the fuck out of here.

"I would love to go out with you".

I turned so fast around I almost fell.

"What?"

Marco's cheeks were pink and he kept rubbing his nose.

"What I mean is that.. I want to go out with you".

I must be dreaming or at least be high like a fucking cloud. I think I blinked a hundred times before I actually got what he was saying.

"Well, I'll just say this. I don't usually go buying things for my patients, I mean ever".

 

 

After that my mind went blank but the next morning when I woke up in the afternoon I had gotten a text:

 

 _Are you free this friday?_ :)

_\- Marco_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jean sings out loud in public, he has no shame.


End file.
